


Moving Pictures

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Mutually Unrequited, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: The story of the lost video camera that shared it's life with you and the Winchesters.(will update tags as needed)





	Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is bi but the romance is still Dean/reader so there's that.  
> I'm already almost done with a second chapter and might turn this into a series if it gets a positive response.   
> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you like what you read.   
> Kind criticism is very appreciated.

“What the hell is that?” 

You moved the lens away from your face, sassing the older Winchester, “It’s called a video camera, dummy.”

Dean shifted slightly in his chair, dropping the burger in his hands as he rolled his eyes at you.

“I can see that. I mean, where the hell did you get it?”

“Oh,” you said, taking a seat across him at the kitchen table, “Found it in the resource room. I think it's Charlie's.” 

“Wait, there’s a resource room in the bunker?”

“You would know about it if you ever came out of your  _ mancave _ .” you snorted as your eyes were fixed at Dean’s face in the small screen of the camera while your fingers fidgeted with the buttons.

“Hey, that’s not true! I do come out of my room--”

“Kitchen and library don’t count.”

“Fine, whatever.” he grumbled, lifting his burger and taking a big bite out of it and a giggle left you. Just then, you heard Sam’s heavy steps making their way to your side. 

He placed his laptop carefully on the table and leaned against the chair next to you. You turned the camera immediately towards the tall guy, “Sammy, say hi!”

He smiled awkwardly at the camera and waved a little, earning a stifled laugh from his brother. “Who am I saying ‘hi’ to, exactly?”

“The camera.” you grinned from behind the camera.

“Of course.” he muttered, smirking and taking a seat next to you. “Well, I think I found us a case. It’s a day’s drive from here.”

He pulled up some articles on his laptop screen and turned it so you and Dean could see. Dean read a couple of headlines, “Missing hearts… so we thinking werewolves?”

“Looks like it.” the younger Winchester replied before staring at your camera side eyed, that was currently fixed on his face. “Hey, don’t point it at me. Point it at him.” he said gesturing at his brother and you turned the gadget towards Dean, receiving an instant bitch face.

“Oh no, not me either, sweetheart.”

You shifted the camera slightly away so your face was visible to them. “What’s the problem? It’s not like I’m even recording.”

“We can see the red blinking light, (y/n).” Sam chimed.

“Fine, it’s recording.” you groaned. “But I’m not gonna post it anywhere or anything like that.”

“It’s still not safe, recording the things we talk about and the bunker itself.” 

“I promise no one’s ever gonna see it. I won’t let it happen.” you gave them the best version of puppy eyes you could. They exchanged a look between themselves before a sigh left Dean, who’s meaning you knew. “Please Dean, I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die.” 

“Fine, it’s not like we could stop you anyway.” he smirked.

\--------------------------

More than half a day passed, before the sky turned dark and the grumbling in your stomach started growing louder. Dean pulled the car over next to a diner before you and the boys found a booth at the back of the place. You and Dean sat across while Sam slid in next to you, opening his laptop while you and the older one checked out the menu.

“You guys order, I’ll be back in a bit.” with that, Sam got up and walked to the men's room.

While Dean took his extra time looking over the options, you fished out the camera from your bag and pressed the recording button. You pointed it at the Winchester as his nose was buried in the one page menu card. Lifting his eyes up from the menu, he rolled them when he realised that you were filming him. 

“You brought that thing here?” 

“Of course I did.” you smiled from behind the camera. “C’mon Grumpy, smile for the camera.”

“Don’t call me Grumpy.”

“Then stop being grumpy, Mr. Grumpy Grumperson.”

“You- you’re…” you giggled as he struggled to find a good comeback, “...Mrs. Grumpy Grumperson.”

You raised an eyebrow, pushing Dean to think again what his  _ comeback _ implied. “Yeah, keep dreaming Winchester.” you snorted.

“Shut up.” he muttered, pulling a face.

“Don’t pout, it’s not cute.” you teased him, the camera still facing him, as the other brother came back to his seat.

“I don’t pout, I’m a grown man. I brood.” Dean replied, making you and Sam burst into laughter at his antics. 

Soon enough, a waitress came to your table, apologizing for making you guys wait. Everyone said their orders to Betty the waitress before she started making her way back. The camera in your hand moved along with your eyes that checked her out till she was out of view. Turning back, you realised that the Winchester sitting across from you was doing the same thing and was as disappointed as you to realise that.

“Oh hell no, I call dibs.” Dean pointed a finger at you.

“You can’t just call dibs on people.” you retorted.

“Yes I can, because she was clearly interested in me.”

“No, she wasn’t. If anything, she seemed interested in me.”

“Fine.” Dean said to you, turning to his brother, “You tell her Sammy. Who was she interested in?”

You turned to him as well, along with the camera in your hand. “Yeah, Sammy, tell me.”

The younger Winchester seemed like he was really trying to figure out the answer. After thinking for a bit, he sighed, “Sorry guys, but I don’t think she seemed interested in either of you.”

You and Dean rolled your eyes at his brother. “You’re useless.” Dean muttered at his brother, gaining a bitch face from Sam. 

“You know what, if you’re so sure about it,” you leaned in, placing the camera on the table against the wall so you three were visible, “bet on it, then.”

Dean took a minute to consider before leaning in himself, “Let’s talk stakes.”

Sam looked alternately between you and Dean, baffled at the serious expressions you both mirrored. 

“If I win, you buy me a new battery for the camera.”

“Deal. But if I win?”

“If you win…” you took a second to think, your eyes darting towards Sam for a second, “you get to braid Sam’s hair.”

“Fi- wait, no, I don’t wanna braid Sam’s hair!”

“Okay, fine, jeez!” you raised your hands in surrender, pushing back a smile to keep up with your dead pan face, “My hair.” 

This time you couldn’t control your laugh as Sam joined you. 

“No, no, no. No braiding, no hair. If I win… I get to ask you do one thing and you can’t say no.”

“Only if it’s nothing sexual, or very gross.” 

“Define very gross.”

“Sam when he’s had burritos for lunch.” This time it was Dean who laughed with you while the other brother sat there offended. 

“Seriously guys, would you drop it? It was one time!”

You and Dean continued to laugh before you both agreed on the deal. 

Unlike demons, this deal was sealed by a very serious and professional handshake and was captured by the camera sitting by itself in a corner against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already almost done with a second chapter and might turn this into a series if it gets a positive response.   
> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you like what you read.   
> Kind criticism is very appreciated.


End file.
